


Summer Break

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Phandomflashfics Summer AU, Summer, dan and phil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: On their tour, Dan and Phil stop off for a brief respite before heading towards Clearwater.  This is an AU only in that I pretend that Earth is another planet, lol.  It's really just a sweet story about the boys hanging out.





	Summer Break

The second sun was high in the sky overhead when Phil Lester looked out over the field and shaded his eyes with his left hand. 

“Dan,” he said to his boyfriend, “I bet I can beat you to the other side of the field.”

“Maybe in a car,” Dan replied with a sarcastic laugh.

Phil took off at a full sprint and Dan swore under his breath before launching into a hasty pursuit.

Halfway across the field, Phil began to slow, the summer heat starting to take its toll on the young man’s stamina. 

Dan, slightly younger and more fit, edged closer and closer to Phil until finally, he passed him on his right and left him in a wake of grass clippings and dust. 

Dan was lying down on the soft, freshly cut grass when Phil caught up to him moments later. 

“I’m dying,” Phil gasped, bent over and clutching his knees. 

“I’m dead,” Dan said, slightly less out of breath. “I can’t help you. Good luck with the whole breathing thing.”

Phil fell down onto the grass beside Dan and rolled to his side. 

“I can’t….I can’t believe you beat me!” He managed to say as he sucked in air. 

“I’m younger, faster, and I actually do yoga so I have what are called ‘muscles’,” Dan bragged.

“Your mum’s a muscle,” Phil teased. 

“Oh good one, Phil. Zing!” Dan mocked.

“I want ice cream!” Phil suddenly exclaimed as he rolled onto his back.

“Oh, that sounds delicious except there’s one problem.”

“What?”

“I can’t use my legs,” Dan stated, matter-of-factly.

“Ha Ha!” Phil mocked. “Was it worth it, showing off like that?”

“To see you sweat? Yes. Now, carry me to the ice cream,” Dan demanded.

“Crawl over there and get it your self, Sonny Jim,” Phil replied as he got up and started walking towards the Ice Cream truck that was arriving near the entrance of the park.

The older boy wiped the sweat away from his brow and jogged until he reached the shade of the awning of the ice cream rocket. 

 

“Two Orange popsicles, please” he said politely. 

Dan was still lying on his back, staring at the swiftly moving clouds when Phil returned and handed him his icy treat. 

Phil lay back down, unwrapped his popsicle and turned his gaze skyward as well.

“Mmm,” Dan said after taking a huge bite. “Oh my God, this is perfect,” he exclaimed as he crunched the tasty orange ice. 

Phil sucked on his popsicle and pointed excitedly at a cloud, “Look! It’s you!”

“What?!” 

“That cloud! It’s your hair!”

“I don’t see it,” Dan said. “It just looks like a fluffy cloud to me.”

“Well look at the next one, then. That’s definitely a whale.”

“I can see that,” Dan replied. “I envy that whale, up there in the cool breeze.”

Phil bent his knees. 

Dan reached over and held Phil’s empty hand.

“Oh, Danny, this one is a robot!” Phil exclaimed.

“Yeah! I see it!” Dan enthused.

And so they lay there with orange lips, hands gently clasped together, until it was time to get back on the ship and finish the journey to their next show in the Clearwater Quadrant of the Galaxy.


End file.
